czarodziejskie_vademecumfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Różdżki
Różdżka - magiczna pałeczka lub laska (najczęściej drewniana) mająca moc wywoływania nadnaturalnych zjawisk. Podczas rytuałów magicznych służy do kierunkowania energii, ale także kreślenia magicznego kręgu. Różdżka jest ważnym przedmiotem dla każdego czarodzieja. To ona pomaga nam rzucać zaklęcia. Musi być ona starannie wykonana z takiego rodzaju drewna, który odpowiada zamierzonym przez nas czarom, a do niektórych czarów potrzebne są różdżki wzbogacone o kamienie szlachetne, pióra czy inne elementy. Pamiętajmy, też że różdżka powinna odpowiadać charakterowi oraz dacie urodzenia czarodzieja. Laska maga jest bardzo często mylona jako odpowiednik laski druida. Ten drugi jednak próbuje jej głównie w celu posiadania magii tam gdzie siła Ziemi nie dociera. Dla maga z kolei laska jest elementem dodatkowym. Jak zrobić różdżkę? Odpowiedniego drzewa poszukaj w noc nowiu księżyca. Uprzejmie zapytaj drzewo - i jego właściciela - czy możesz odciąć gałąź. 1. Odetnij prostą gałąź. 2. Usuń gałązki i liście, okoruj. 3. Nadaj gałęzi kształt różdżki. Gałąź odcina się nożem zwanym athame, często inkrustowanym kamieniami szlachetnymi i kryształami. Zwykle widnieją na nim symbole oznaczające imię czarodzieja. Przy odcinaniu gałęzi wypowiada się zaklęcie: Nie odcinam dla siebie samego, Nie tnę do krwi, nie dążę do złego, Tnę, by do życia powołać różdżkę, Dziękuję za to, co odciąć muszę. Oczywiście nie jest to jedyna metoda na zrobienie różdżki, a jedna z wielu. Rdzenie różdżek Rdzeni różdżek jest tak wiele jak drzew, z których ową różdżkę możemy stworzyć. Oto niektóre z nich: * Włos jednorożca - do utworzenia różdżki pozyskuje się włosy tego magicznego stworzenia. Różdżka o tym rdzeniu daje najbardziej spójną magię i najmniej podlega wahaniom i blokadom. Jest najwierniejszą ze wszystkich różdżek i najmniej odpowiednią do czarnej magii. Jest bardzo związana ze swoim prawowitym właścicielem niezależnie od jego potęgi magicznej. Wadą tego rdzenia jest dość niska wytrzymałość, co może być jednak zrekompensowane przez drewno oraz że włos może "umrzeć" i konieczna będzie jego wymiana. * Włókno ze smoczego serca - różdżki o tym rdzeniu mają największą moc i są zdolne do najbardziej ekstrawaganckiej magii. Zawsze silnie związane z pierwszym właścicielem, jednak mogą go zmienić, jeśli ich następca wygra w pojedynku. Zazwyczaj uczą się szybciej niż inne rodzaje. Spośród rdzeni to właśnie smocza różdżka jest najodpowiedniejszą do czarnej magii. Są nieco temperamentne i najbardziej z trzech omawianych rdzeni podatne na wypadki. Do wytworzenia różdżki potrzebne jest serca smoka. * Pióro feniksa - jest to najrzadszy rodzaj. Do stworzenia różdżki pozyskuje się pióro feniksa. Różdżki te wykazują dużo własnej inicjatywy i czasem działają z własnej woli. Są to różdżki najtrudniejsze do oswojenia i personalizacji, a dopasowanie do odpowiedniego czarodzieja nie jest łatwe. Są lojalne wobec swoich właścicieli, ale na tą lojalność czarodziej musi sobie zapracować. * Włos z głowy wili - różdżki posiadające ten rdzeń są smukłe i przyciągają uwagę swym subtelnym pięknem. Jednakże, niech czarodzieje nie dadzą się zwieść! Bowiem posiada ona i drugą stronę, tak jak te piękne istoty, z której uzyskało się włos. Potrafią być kapryśne i gwałtownie reagować na niektóre poczynania właściciela różdżki. * Włos z ogona testrala - rzadko można spotkać ten rdzeń. Ponadto przez to, że uważa się, że zobaczenie testrala przynosi nieszczęście, czarodzieje obawiają się posiadać różdżkę z włosem z ogona tego zwierzęcia. Różdżki jednak z tym rdzeniem są znakomite dla podróżników i czarodziejów żądnych przygód. * Włókno z pachwiny nietoperza '''- jeden z rzadszych rdzeni, które idealnie współgrają głównie z jaworem. Różdżka, która jest połączeniem powyższych jest przeznaczona dla czarodzieja nieco rozchwianego emocjonalnie, acz idealnie sprawuje się także w Czarnej Magii, która jest domeną wielu ambitnych jak i zarówno charakternych czarodziejów. ' * '''Szpon hipogryfa' - różdżka o tym rdzeniu jest wierna swojemu właścicielowi. Zdarza się jednak, że płata figle. Podobnie jak zwierzęta, do których należały szpony bywa zdystansowana i nie do końca można przewidzieć co się wydarzy. Czarodziej naprawdę musi chcieć rzucić urok, zaklęcie czy klątwę by to miało swoją prawdziwą siłę, w przeciwnym razie wszystko zakończy się fiaskiem. * Kieł widłowęża - różdżki o tym rdzeniu są idealne do zaklęć i uroków. Zdarza się także, że sprawdzają się z odpowiednim drewnem przy transmutacji. Różdżki jednak, które posiadają kieł widłowężą są niestałe i łatwo je odebrać swojemu dotychczasowemu właścicielowi. Z trudem przywiązują się do nowego, acz nie skreślają nikogo. Bywają nieposłuszne. * Włos południcy- odznacza się dużymi pokładami energii magicznej, znakomita do zaklęć oraz dobrze współpracuje z osobami spokojnymi, blisko związanymi z naturą. * Włos północnicy- jest to dość kapryśny rdzeń, lecz jego moc może przewyższać ten południcy. Idealny do pojedynków i zaklęć niewerbalnych. Wybiera czarodziejów i czarodziejki silnych, pełnych ambicji, z dużymi, ukrytymi pokładami magicznymi, wierzących w swoją potęgę. Ten rdzeń bez wątpienia poprowadzi swojego właściciela na wyżyny i pomoże odkryć nowe doznania związane z magią. * Sierść kelpie- rdzeń odznaczający się dość szerokim spektrum zastosowań, najchętniej jednak współpracuje z medycznymi zaklęciami. Osoba o introwertycznej naturze, owładnięta żywiołem nauki i sztuki poznawczej idealnie będzie pasować do owego rdzenia. Czarodziej musi posiadać duży temperament, aby okiełznać różdżkę. Sierść warga posiada silniejsze umiejętności w czasie nowiów w przeciwieństwie do sierści wilkołaka. Jest bez wątpienia bardziej spokojna, lecz posiada własną wolę, ale kiedy czarodziej idealnie synchronizuje się z nią mentalnie, jest nieocenionym pomocnikiem w przedsięwzięciach. * Sierść warga- tajemniczy i dość rzadki rdzeń polecany do osób, które swoją przyszłość wiążą z eliksirami. Czarodziej musi posiadać duży temperament, aby okiełznać ten rdzeń. * Krew ghula- rzadko spotykany rdzeń nie ze względu na unikatowość składnika, lecz małą popularność. Nadaje się do różnych zaklęć. Jest jednak obdarzona małą magiczną mocą. Dla osób spokojnych, zdystansowanych. Ghule z natury nie są aż tak potężnymi istotami magicznymi, więc potencjał plasuje się na średni, natomiast jest to rdzeń poddańczy, łatwy w obsłudze, pomaga początkującym adeptom magii. * Kieł alpy- rdzeń tego typu dobrze nadaje się do zaklęć z dziedziny czarnej magii, jest wierna i posłuszna opanowanemu i pewnemu siebie czarodziejowi - osoby o słabej psychice nie są w stanie go opanować, buntuje się, kiedy tylko wyczuje w czarodzieju niepewność i zawahanie, w takich chwilach potrafi nawet strzelić zgubnym zaklęciem w swojego właściciela. Bardzo zdradziecki rdzeń, nie waha się wybrać i dostosować do nowego właściciela. * Jad bazyliszka- unikatowy rdzeń, bardzo rzadki, istnieje kilka tylko różdżek z jadem bazyliszka. Wybiera niepewnych siebie czarodziei i powoli zaczyna otumaniać ich umysł i ciało przez co stają się bardzo podatni na manipulacje i często schodzą na złą ścieżkę. Unikatową zdolnością tego rdzenia jest to, że w pewien sposób podnosi odporność czarodzieja na eliksiry a w szczególności na trucizny. * Pióro gryfa- dla osób z wdziękiem, honorem i majestatem, cieszą powszechnym poważaniem. Idealna do zaklęć transmutacyjnych oraz w zielarstwie. Wybiera zazwyczaj osoby, które cechują się dużą tężyzną fizyczną, są wysocy i muskularni. Prócz zastosowań w zielarstwie świetnie sprawdza się w pojedynkach, jeśli tylko drewno jest odpowiednio dobrane. * Kolec jadowy mantikory- bardzo kapryśny rdzeń i trudny do opanowania, sporo czasu musi minąć, zanim odda swoją moc czarodziejowi. Kiedy to się stanie nie ma sobie równych w pojedynkach. * Łuska wywerny- łuska idealnie nadaje się do zaklęć obronnych przed czarną magią, chyba w dużej mierze wzięło się to stąd, że istoty te posiadają niezwykle twarde, pancerne łuski, z wyżłobionymi grzbietami. Uwielbia ludzi szalonych, odważnych, rządnych przygód oraz z predyspozycjami do latania na miotle, ale nie stroni też od osób o bardzo przeciętnym charakterze i stylu życia. * Łza cerbera- trójgłowy pies kiedy uroni łzę po śmierci właściciela ma ogromną magiczną moc ze względu na rzadkość tego okazu. Wybiera osoby odważne, lojalne i ambitne. * Łuska syreny- wybiera tylko mężczyzn, rzadko kobiety. W przypadku wyboru mężczyzny jego powodzenie przy warzeniu eliksirów miłosnych wzrośnie, a w przypadku kobiet, no cóż. Nie będzie posłuszna. Mężczyzna dodatkowo zyskuje swego rodzaju magiczną aurę, która sprawia, że jest bardziej pociągający. Mężczyźni wolniej się starzeją, zachowują swój młodzieńczy wigor, nawet po pięćdziesiątce. * Łuska trytona- działanie dość analogiczne do tego co łuska syreny, z tym że powodzenie przynosi kobiecie. Bardzo źle współgra z kobietami o genetyce wili, gdyż są naturalnymi konkurentkami. Odbiera jej wtedy jej magnetyczny urok, postarza i odbiera energię życiową. * Róg dwurożca- jeśli myślałeś że jednorożec to rzadkie zwierzę to wiedz, że dwurożec tym bardziej. Wybiera osoby o czystym sercu i pogodnym uosobieniu, pragnących posiadać przyjaciół w każdym człowieku. Hojnych, szczodrych, którzy tworzą relacje aż do końca życia. Dobra do zaklęć obronnych przed czarną magią. Róg dwurożca jest też rzadkim komponentem niektórych eliksirów. Mity i legendy twierdzą, że rdzeń traci swoje właściwości magiczne wraz z utratą dziewictwa przez użytkownika. * Pióro pegaza- rdzeń popularny we francuskich szkołach, wybiera na ogół kobiety o czystym sercu, woli życia i determinacji. Uznawany za witalny symbol, a także symbol walki o coś więcej niż tylko własne dobro. Dobra do zaklęć i eliksirów. * Skóra strzygi- jest to dość rzadki rdzeń, który nie przejawia żadnych preferencji wobec czarodzieja. Jest dobra do zaklęć z dziedziny transmutacji i czarnej magii. Wierzy się, że rdzeń pomaga opanować czarodziejom animagię, sztukę zmiany w zwierzę i metamorfagię, czyli zmianę wyglądu czarodzieja. Jedynym wymaganiem owej różdżki jest to, że ma większą skłonność do kobiet niż mężczyzn, zwłaszcza tych rudych. * Oko utopca-jest dość nijakim rdzeniem, nie ma preferencji wobec czarodzieja, świetny do zaklęć przy użyciu wody może nawet podwoić ich siłę zaś celność o jeden stopień. Słabo nadaje się do zaklęć z użyciem ognia, siła takich zaklęć jest obniżona o stopień a celność o pół stopnia. Jest spokojny, łatwy do opanowania, rzadziej występujący ze względu na przeciętne zasoby magii. * Kieł wampira- jeden z lepszych rdzeni do zaklęć transmutacyjnych, świetny do zielarstwa. Wybiera czarodziei o dużych ambicjach i na ogół czystą krew - osoby o krwi mieszanej mają znikomą szansę na opanowanie go. * Sierść wilkołaka- jest dość zmienny cyklicznie im bliżej pełni tym większa jego moc. Dobry do zaklęć obrony przed czarną magią jak i do jej praktykowania. Wybiera ludzi, którzy nie stają po żadnej ze stron, są neutralni, w nic się praktycznie nie angażują. Ich jedynym celem jest żyć dla siebie i swoich spraw niż dla innych. Kiedy różdżka z sierścią wilkołaka spotka się z różdżką z rdzeniem warga, następuje duże spięcie magiczne, a w wyniku tego dość duży wybuch mocy, którą trudno okiełznać. * G'rzebień kuroliszka'- rdzeń dość specyficzny jeśli chodzi o magię, nie wyróżnia się niczym szczególnym poza skłonnościami do zwykłej magii znajdującej zastosowanie w magii domowej. Grzebień kuroliszka, nie jest najtrafniejszym wyborem dla ludzi, którzy nie chcą wieść spokojnego, dobrego i długiego życia. Natomiast ceni sobie osoby rozważne, pragnące stabilizacji, ciepła rodzinnego ogniska. Podobno wzmaga płodność i zdrowie przyszłych dzieci, więc grzebienie kuroliszka często dostają w prezencie ciężarne kobiety. * Łuska złotego smoka- bardzo rzadki rdzeń różdżek, niezwykle droga i cenna. Pozyskiwana z rasy Opalookiego Antypodzkiego. Cechy różdżek o tych rdzeniach nie są stałe, jedne wykazują świetne dostosowanie do zielarstwa, transmutacji, inne do eliksirów czy uroków. Twierdzi się, że właściwie takie rdzenie prócz tego, że są unikatowe nie wpływają wcale na predyspozycje różdżki. Wybiera osoby o wrodzonym wdzięku, obdarzone przez matkę naturę urodą - najchętniej wybiera wile. * Róg biesa - ma silne właściwości hipnotyczne, w związku z czym idealnie współgra z magią iluzoryczną, potrafi tworzyć silne, trwałe złudzenia oddziaływujące na większość zmysłów. Jest przeznaczony do osób, które chcą zachować prywatność i swoją tajemniczą, czasami dwoistą naturę. Wspomaga indywidualistów, którzy szukają swojej drogi i sposobu na życie. Niektórzy twierdzą, że różdżka potrafi łączyć się telepatycznie z czarodziejem, zaś niektórzy że to tylko majaczenie spowodowane jej silnymi właściwościami iluzorycznymi. Doskonała do czarnej magii i magii iluzorycznej. * Włos z grzywy/ogona centaura- w zależności od miejsca skąd włos pochodzi ma nieco inne zastosowanie. Włos z grzywy wybiera ludzi rozsądnych, twórczych, mających pełną energię życia i nadaje się do zaklęć leczniczych i eliksirów. Z ogona wybiera ludzi rozbrykanych, niepokornych, nigdy się nie poddających, różdżka wykonana z tego komponentu jest idealna do zielarstwa i w obchodzeniu się ze zwierzętami magicznymi. Ciekawostką jest to, że na ogół wybiera bliźnięta za swoich panów. * Krew Reema - Unikatowy i jeden z najrzadziej spotykanych rdzeni. Różdżki o tym rdzeniu bardzo trudno dopasowują się do odpowiedniego czarodzieja. Ponadto ich właściciel musi dobrze panować nad zaklęciami i ufać sobie, gdyż różdżki te często wykazują własną inicjatywę i działają z własnej woli, co zależnie od sytuacji może być ich wadą lub zaletą. Substancja bardzo trudna w zdobycia, dlatego rzadko można ją znaleźć na wolnym rynku. Dzięki swoim właściwościom dają czarodziejowi ogromną moc wpływając na siłę i moc rzucanych zaklęć i uroków. Ciekawostka Różdżki zazwyczaj wykonują wytwórcy różdżek, a póxniej je sprzedają. Znanym z Harry'ego Pottera wytwórcą różdżek był Ollivander.'' Różdżki z reguły mają od 9 do 14 cali (cal to 2,54 centrymetra), chociaż zdarzają się wyjątki i są różdżki krótsze lub dłuższe. To czy ma się różdżkę czy laskę czasami decyduje od to, w jakiej części świata się urodziliśmy. Więcej o różdżkach Tradycje pogańskie łączą różdżkę z żywiołem powietrza i intelektem. Druid Jeśli przebywa na zaklętej ziemi, nie jest w stanie zrobić niczego. W takich sytuacjach przydaje się specjalna laska druida. Pozwala ona na wykorzystywanie magii w każdym miejscu – pod ziemią i wysoko w powietrzu. Dodaje ona także dodatkowe czary i umiejętności. W ostateczności Druid może zacząć nią wymachiwać i próbować obronić się w bardziej konwencjonalny sposobów.